Mon ange noir
by Alkatra
Summary: Harry Potter disparaît durant les vacances après sa quatrième année. Qui est cette femme qui veut l'entrainer pour pouvoir vaincre les grandes forces de ce monde ? Et pourquoi l'appelle-t-elle mon ange noir. HP/OC
1. Chapitre 1: Disparition

**Disclaimer :**Tout appartient à **J.K Rowling **sauf, bien évidemment, les personnages et les lieux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

Vous retrouverez peut être des points communs entre cette histoire et d'autre, sachez juste que je fais de mon mieux pour que mon histoire ne ressemble à aucune autre que j'ai lue, mais c'est difficile ^^

Voilà, c'est ma première fic, que je fais en pleine période de révision de bac blanc (c'est marrant d'avoir de l'inspiration dans des moments pareil) donc soyez indulgent =) J'accepte tout commentaire, en bien comme en mal, du moment qu'il est un minimum constructif. Vous avez le droit de me dire que je fais de la merde, mais justifiez un peu ^^

Cette histoire commence durant les vacances après sa quatrième année, au tout début des vacances. La renaissance de Voldemort a donc eu lieu mais Harry ne connait rien de la prophétie, que ce soit au niveau de son contenu ou même de son existence.

Bonne lecture.

PS : Je déconseille fortement cette histoire aux fans de Dumbeldore, Ginny, Hermione et Ron.

**- Dialogue**

***Pensées***

_**Fourchelang**_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter et l'ange noir.<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Disparition.<strong>

On était au début du mois de Juillet. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel et la chaleur se faisait sentir, aucun nuage à l'horizon, et en plus c'était les vacances. Le bonheur de tout adolescent qui se respecte. Enfin, presque tous. Harry Potter 14 ans, travaillait dans le jardin des Dursley depuis 3 heures, sous 35 degrés, sans aucune protection contre le soleil qui prenait bien soin de lui cuire chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte.

Cependant, Harry avait l'habitude de servir d'elfe de maisons pour Vernon, donc il travaillait en silence et rapidement, avec l'espoir d'avoir un repas le soir. Et puis de toute façon, Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire dans cette maison, encore moins qu'avant, alors les corvées lui évitaient de rester enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée. Par on ne sait quel miracle, surement nommé Dumbeldore d'ailleurs ce miracle à deux noises, son oncle était entré en possession de la Gazette du Sorcier et surtout il l'avait lu ! Quand l'adolescent avait vu son oncle dans le salon, passionné par la lecture du journal, il s'en était démis la mâchoire. Malheureusement le vieux manipulateur lui servant de directeur ne faisait jamais les choses au hasard, il faudrait un jour qu'il pense à le lui faire payer d'ailleurs. Le seul article que Vernon n'ait jamais lu durant sa vie le présentait comme un fou qui cherchait à attirer l'attention du monde sorcier sur lui, disant qu'il n'était qu'un gamin avide de renommé, un enfant ingrat envers le monde sorcier. Foutu monde sorcier. Comme si il prenait du plaisir à avoir des nouvelles de Voldemort ou de ses Mangemort depuis 4 ans. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi stupide et aussi borné.

***Le jour où Voldemort se montrera aux yeux de tous ils auront l'air malin au ministère* **

Il va sans dire que depuis ce jour, le jeune Potter était sujet à encore plus de moqueries et d'insultes qu'auparavant. Il se retrouvait donc presque tous les jours avec encore plus de corvées et encore moins de repas, puisqu'il perdait toujours son calme face aux insultes de Vernon, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci qui le punissait à grand coup de ceinture et l'envoyait dehors pour travailler tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi en fait.

C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui il s'était retrouvé à remplacer les dalles de marbre de l'allée du jardin des Dursley, à la main.

***Non mais sérieusement, qui serait assez c…stupide pour fout…mettre une puta…allée en MARBRE dans son jardin !***

Et c'est en continuant de ruminer ses magnifiques pensées, durant lesquelles il se découvrit un talent caché pour inventer des jurons de toute sorte, qu'il sentit une secousse parcourir le sol.

Étrangement la secousse n'avait rien du séisme ou d'un petit tremblement de terre, non, il l'avait senti le parcourir quand l'onde était passée en dessous de lui, c'était une vague magique qui avait parcouru le sol. Et elle était pas toute seule.

**-Et merde …**

En face de lui arrivait la seconde vague, grosse, très grosse, trop grosse…un chouïa trop consistante aussi, à en croire son opacité. Le survivant déglutit péniblement en pensant que même en dehors de Poudlard il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour mettre un peu d'action dans sa petite vie paisible d'adolescent. Enfin, en y réfléchissant bien il y avait TOUJOURS quelqu'un pour l'emmerder, Poudlard ou non. Étrangement, ce quelqu'un avait, très souvent, une sale tronche de serpent albinos et lui vouait presque un culte, bon il voulait sa mort plus que tout mais un culte ça reste un culte.

Alors qu'il voyait l'onde de magie se rapprocher inexorablement de lui, il vit aussi du coin de l'œil son oncle sortir de la maison en arborant une très belle couleur, oscillant entre le bleu et le violet. Harry aurait bien rit sur le moment devant les couleurs qui passaient sur son visage, mais la vague qui venait de le percuter et de le faire tomber à la renverse l'en empêcha. Cependant un sourire malsain se plaqua sur son visage quand il vit Vernon se faire percuter et traverser la porte d'entrée, de même qu'il vit son cousin traverser une des fenêtres de l'étage dans un bruit qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un couinement, et s'écraser deux mètres plus bas dans un bruit sourd.

***C'est beau la magie, ça fait pleuvoir des cachalots…* **

Il ne put malheureusement pas aller plus loin dans son observation des nouvelles conditions climatiques qui sévissait dans la région puisqu'une douleur atroce l'envahit au moment-là. Il se tortillait sur le sol en se retenant de hurler, il avait le sentiment que ses cordes vocales allaient s'arracher s'il se mettait à hurler. Il avait l'impression quelqu'un lui brulait le corps alors que quelqu'un d'autre essayait de lui retirer les os un par un, très doucement, trop doucement. Un magnifique sort de torture qui aurait fait mourir de joie Voldemort. Les doloris qu'il lui avait envoyé dans le cimetière lui semblait bien fade comparé à ce qu'il recevait en ce moment, c'était comme si sa magie et une autre s'étaient liguées pour faire sortir de son esprit deux autres magies, une blanche et une noire. La fait qu'il y avait bel et bien quatre magies différentes dans sa tête et qu'elles l'utilisaient comme arène devait, sans le moindre doute, expliquer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé ici et surtout pourquoi il ne ressentait presque plus rien alors que deux secondes auparavant il était en train de mourir, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il était dans un jardin immense, avec des allées de gravier serpentant entre des murs de rosier. Les roses étaient splendides, roses, rouges, blanches et il y en avait quelques-unes qui étaient vertes, couleur peu commune pour une rose d'ailleurs. Chacune d'elle semblait renfermer quelque chose à l'intérieur de ses pétales. Il s'approcha d'un plant proche de lui et ouvrit un peu les pétales de la fleur rouge pour pouvoir voir ce qu'elles cachaient. Il poussa un petit cri de stupeur en se voyant, sur un balai en train d'essayer d'échapper à un Magyar à pointes fou de rage.

***Se sont des souvenirs, se sont mes souvenirs…***

Alors qu'il cherchait une explication logique à tout ceci, il reprit son inspection des lieux. Tout autour de ce jardin il y avait des murailles d'une vingtaine de mètres de haut, en pierre. Et au-dessus de sa tête il y avait une sorte de toit en verre, mais qui lui semblait à première vue bien plus dur et bien plus beau que du simple verre…du cristal ! Il était dans une serre de trente mètres de haut en pierre et en cristal ! Et dans sa tête !

***Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie encore…***

Avant d'avoir pu pousser plus loin ses réflexion sur cet endroit paradisiaque il vit au détour d'une allé une femme entouré d'un halo vert en train de combattre ce qui lui semblait être Dumbeldore et Voldemort.

***Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent dans ma tête tout ceux-là ?* **Trop d'informations d'un coup, saturation prévue dans quelques instants.

En regardant plus attentivement, il vit que ce qu'il avait pris pour son directeur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient en fait deux silhouettes humanoïdes, constituées uniquement de magie, blanche et noire. Voyant que la femme commençait à avoir le dessous sur les deux autres il courut l'aider. Il s'élança en direction de la silhouette blanche et déchaina une magie qu'il ne savait pas avoir.

Tout autour de lui, c'était l'enfer. Des colonnes de feu sortaient de partout, sans pour autant abimer les rosiers. Les flammes se réunissaient autour d'eux jusqu'à former un dôme, les isolant du reste du monde.

Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à faire se retirer la magie « blanche » en dehors des limites de son esprit avec l'aide d'un splendide dragon sortit d'on ne sait où mais qui s'était révélé très utile en temps de combat, l'autre magie venait d'expédier avec force la magie « noire » à travers une faille dans son esprit en forme d'éclair. Le fait qu'il y ait des failles de magie noire dans son esprit le préoccupait un peu, le fait que la faille ait une forme d'éclair ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça, le fait qu'il ait réussi à en déduire que cette faille était de la magie noire, en revanche, l'effrayait complètement, le fait qu'il soit dans son esprit, qu'il y ait un dragon et surtout que le dragon en question était assis à côté de lui et semblait lui sourire le laissait perplexe, et la douleur qui lui traversa la tête au moment-là coupa court toutes ces réflexions en l'éjectant hors de son esprit et en le faisant s'évanouir.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux il vit une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, la plus belle femme qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, une silhouette élancée, des jambes interminables, des formes généreuse et un visage splendide encadré par des cheveux d'ébène qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Elle était debout devant lui qui le regardait étrangement avec un sourire triste. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient voilés par plusieurs sentiments, de la tristesse, de la fatigue, un peu de joie et surtout beaucoup de colère. Elle ressemblait un peu trop à son goût à la femme qui était dans son esprit quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne put cependant pas continuer cette inspection puisque toutes les lumières du monde s'éteignirent alors qu'il s'évanouissait enfin, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'inconnue face à lui. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté vertigineux qui fit se ré-évanouir Dudley qui se relevait difficilement quelques mètres plus loin, posa doucement une main sur la joue du jeune homme et disparue avec lui, sous les yeux catastrophés de l'Ordre du Phénix qui venait de transplaner dans un bruit de fin du monde et qui ne purent esquisser le moindre mouvement pour sauver leur survivant, leur seul moyen de gagner la guerre.

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Maugrey, ancien auror et nouveau chef du groupe d'intervention « spécial Potter » du directeur de Poudlard.

***Et merde.***

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre.<br>**


	2. Chapitre 2: De surprise en surprise

**Disclaimer :**Tout appartient à **J.K Rowling **sauf, bien évidemment, les personnages et les lieux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

Je souhaites remercier ceux qui ont lus ma fic et qui ont postés une review, je sais que ça doit être chiant de lire les débuts mais c'est sympa. Merci aussi à adenoide et klaude qui n'ont pas de comptes et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Pour Hermione, Aldaria, je vais rien te dire, comme ça au moins tu ne t'attendras à rien, surtout si je souhaite la faire mourir dans des effusions de sang (Youpiiii !)

Je tenais aussi à dire que les 3 premiers chapitres (donc encore un) seront courts, environ 2 000 mots, mais que à partir du quatrième je posterais des chapitres plus long. C'est juste que j'ai découpé trop court au départ ^^

**- Dialogue  
><strong>

***Pensées***

_**Fourchelang**_

_Bonne lecture.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: De surprise en surprise.<br>**

Quand Harry se fit réveiller ce matin-là par un doux rayon de soleil qui lui chatouillait le visage, il ne se souvint pas immédiatement tout ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Enfin pour être exact il ne se souvenait de rien du tout. Que dalle, le néant, la tête de Ron, la bouteille de shampoing de Rogue, le nez de Voldemort...rien du tout quoi.

Alors qu'il repoussait distraitement la couverture en peau de bête loin de lui en essayant de se réveiller, il finit par s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Était-ce le fait d'être en caleçon au milieu d'une tente magiquement agrandie dans laquelle il ne se souvenait pas être atterrit, ou justement par l'absence totale de souvenirs des derniers jours. Le fait est qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley, tant mieux pour lui. Ni à Poudlard, rien d'exceptionnel la dedans en même temps. Ni au Terrier d'ailleurs…et surement pas chez face de serpent à en croire l'herbe sous ses pieds et le fait qu'il se trouvait en caleçon dans une tente, ce qui commençait à limiter ses choix sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

***Bon…y a pas cinquante solutions. Soit Voldy est tombé amoureux de moi et m'a kidnapper pour que nous puissions vivre notre amour caché de la vue de tous…J'ai tout de même du mal à y croire…***

Il ne put réprimer un frisson et une grimace de dégout alors qu'une image de lui et Voldemort dans sa couchette lui traversait l'esprit.

***Non c'est carrément pas probable ! Impossible ! … Putain elle commence mal cette journée … **

**Non la deuxième solution se serait que je me sois encore fait enlever, bon là tout de suite ça colle un peu plus au personnage.***

Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, pendant une seconde son cerveau avait failli admettre que l'hypothèse d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres romantique et tout et tout était possible…Ce maniaque psychotique qui tue tout ce qui bouge, du petit lapin au mangemort moyen…Hautement improbable. Soupir qui se cala bien vite dans sa gorge. Ok il n'était pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais alors comment, par Merlin, il avait pu venir ici ? Le transplanage involontaire était une solution, mais il n'était pas sur de toujours se trimbaler avec une tente comme celle-là dans ses poches.

Il passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux complétement désordonnés, essayant de les aplatir, tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur son ravisseur. Alors qu'il parcourait la tente du regard, tout lui revint soudain en mémoire. Son esprit, le dragon, les roses, le dragon, les trois autres personnes dans sa tête, le dragon, la faille de magie noire et ce puta…de dragon qui lui a sourit ! Il écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant avoir vu une femme juste devant lui avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Et si c'était elle qui l'avait enlevé ? Et si c'était une Mangemorte ? Est-ce que Dumbeldore était au courant ? Et pourquoi il avait envi de cassoulet ? Trop de question tournaient dans sa tête pour trop peu de réponse et c'est ainsi que , en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, son estomac émit une longue plainte et qu'il récolta la migraine du siècle. En poussant un énorme soupir de lassitude il sortit de sa tente pour essayer de repérer l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, enfin il n'espérait pas de trop, lui et la géographie c'était un peu comme Ron et l'intelligence, purement et simplement incompatible.

Il admira donc le paysage face à lui, une montagne, très grande d'ailleurs la montagne, mais magnifique, avec à sa base un lac immense entouré de quelques arbres mais surtout d'une plaine gigantesque dont il ne voyait même pas le bout, depuis le haut de la colline sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il geignit de déception en ne reconnaissant là rien de particulier puis se retourna, espérant voir une ville ou un village, moldu ou sorcier, il allait pas chipoter pour si peu. Cependant, au moment où il vit la femme qui se trouvait chez les Dursley quelques jours plus tôt, sa mâchoire se décrocha et manqua le sol de quelques centimètres alors qu'il prenait une jolie teinte Weasley.

Elle était splendide, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Un ange tombée du ciel qui lui aurait rendu visite...et accessoirement qui l'aurait à moitié déshabillé.

***Tu parles d'un ange toi***

Assez grande, environ 1m80 à vue d'œil, elle avait une silhouette élancée, sa peau blanche contrastait à merveille avec ses cheveux noir d'ébène, qui étaient relevé dans une queue de cheval désordonnée. Ses traits étaient fin, et ses yeux émeraudes, rappelant un peu les siens, ajoutaient au contraste saisissant entre ses cheveux et sa peau. Ses magnifiques jambes interminables ne pouvaient pas laisser indifférent, de même que sa taille et sa poitrine, généreusement fournie par Dame nature. En un mot comme en cent, la femme qui se tenait debout dos à lui était la plus belle créature qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, une femme à faire crever Fleur de jalousie.

Cependant ce n'est pas tant sa beauté qui le faisait s'empourprer, non, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, des jolis sous-vêtements noirs en dentelles mais en sous-vêtements quand même, devant une glace en train de se regarder sous toutes les coutures avec une moue particulièrement drôle et adorable.

Contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait, aucunes pensées tordues ne vinrent à son esprit de jeune adolescent de 14 ans en pleine crise d'hormones. Plus il la regardait plus il la trouvait splendide, mais pas vraiment désirable. A ses yeux elle était plutôt quelqu'un qu'il se devait de protéger, une sorte de sœur. Vous auriez pu lui demander pourquoi il voulait veiller sur elle, il aurait été bien incapable de répondre. C'était une sorte de besoin qu'il sentait au fond de lui, son instinct qui lui disait de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Choses particulièrement comique pour Harry à cet instant, puisqu'il se voyait mal à 14 ans protéger une femme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Alors qu'il sortait de ses réflexions il entendit vaguement la jeune femme maugréer quelque chose ressemblant fortement à un "poitrine à la con" à ses oreilles. Il se mit assis sur une souche derrière lui et continua d'écouter la jolie jeune femme enchainer juron sur juron sur ça soit-disant poitrine trop grosse, tout en essayant de ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était stupide, immature et ça allait la faire rager. Une idée comme il en faudrait plus souvent quoi.

Il s'approcha donc à pas de loup de la jeune femme, en évitant de montrer son reflet dans le miroir.

**-Quel langage grossier pour une aussi belle femme**.

Il lui avait susurré dans le creux de l'oreille, et du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire quand il vit un frisson parcourir son dos nu. Elle se retourna d'un coup rouge d'embarras d'avoir été surprise dans cette tenue, seulement pour voir Harry qui la regardait avec malice. Plus du tout gênée par le peu de vêtement qui couvraient son corps elle lui jeta un regard noir qui aurait rendu Voldemort fier d'elle.

**-Espèce de sale gosse ! Je t'aides et toi tu me fais une frayeur pareille ! je vais t'éventrer ...**

En entendant la litanie de jurons à son égard et son regard noir il frissonna et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

***C'est fou ce qu'elle peut que ressembler aux Dursley***

Il failli éclater de rire à cette pensée, cependant si cette femme était vraiment comme son oncle il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver, enfin pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Quelle étrange manie que celle qu'il avait d'énerver les gens qu'il fallait pas, Voldemort, les Dursley et maintenant elle. Cinq personnes qu'il ne fallait surtout pas énerver, chose qu'il faisait régulièrement, et surtout inconsciemment.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, avait arrêtée de crier depuis un moment quand elle l'avait vu se recroqueviller. Elle avait eu un sourire triste en le voyant faire puis, pour se faire pardonner de sa réaction quelque peu disproportionnée, elle le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il était tendu au départ, comme ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis petit à petit elle sentit des mains se refermer dans son dos. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa aller dans les bras de cette femme. Cette étreinte n'était en rien comparable à celles de Mme Weasley. Bien qu'il soit sur que ça parte d'un bon sentiment, quand Molly le prenait dans ses bras il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui broyer les côtes. Cette étreinte là en revanche était douce et chaleureuse, il se sentait bien, en sureté à l'intérieur des bras de cette femme.

Elle, elle trouvait ce petit bout d'homme tellement mignon, du haut de ses 14 ans il avait l'air si mature et si sage, contrairement à beaucoup de jeunes de son âge, mais à quel prix ? Quand elle l'avait vu trois jours plus tôt, elle n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'agissait là d'un adolescent. Il était petit, trop petit pour son age, trop maigre aussi et il ne portait que des loques sur lui. De plus, quand elle lui avait enlevé ces "vêtements" avant de le coucher, elle avait pu voir des longue cicatrices dans son dos, certaines blanches, d'autre roses, il y avait même des croutes sur certaines marques, signe d'une récente punition. Une colère sans nom l'avait envahi quand elle avait vu ces cicatrices, quel monstre oserait faire ça à un enfant ? Mais surtout quel monstre oserait les laisser faire...car elle était sure et certaine que le vieux citronné était au courant de ce traitement.

Elle eu un sourire triste en repensant à sa propre jeunesse, pas si différente que celle de ce garçon à bien y réfléchir. La seule différence, et pas la moindre, était que elle, elle n'avait pas le destin de milliers de personnes sur ses épaules. Mais ça, lui même ne le savait pas.

**- Alors, maintenant que je t'ai fait comprendre mon avis sur tes blagues petit Potter, tu vas peut être me laisser m'habiller non ?**

Harry la vit sourire alors qu'il sentait ses joues devenir brulante. Il quitta à contrecœur l'étreinte réconfortante de la jeune femme et retourna s'asseoir sur la souche de bois, en lui tournant le dos pour la laisser remettre une couche de vêtements raisonnable. Enfin raisonnable était un bien grand mot puisqu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui quelques secondes plus tard, avec seulement un jean usé en plus. Le haut de son corps toujours nu, hormis son soutien gorge noir.

Elle sourit quand elle croisa son regard, et qu'il détourna les yeux aussitôt, en piquant un fard.

**-Et si on reprenais sur des bonnes bases,** lança-t-elle en souriant tout en lui tendant sa main.

Harry sourit en voyant la main tendu, attrapa le bout de ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres dans un baisemain. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire quelque chose comme ça ailleurs, trop timide et renfermé, mais allez savoir pourquoi, avec cette femme il se sentait à l'aise.

**-Harry James Potter.**

La jeune femme eut un léger sourire devant les manières que se donnait le jeune homme. Sourire qui se fana instantanément quand elle croisa deux émeraudes curieuses. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, en prise à un cruel dilemme, puis poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre.

**-Stéphanie Amy...**elle le regarda quelques secondes avec appréhension, avant de rajouter d'une voix plus douce, **Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>A suiiiivre.<br>**


	3. Chapitre 3: Révélations

Les remarques de l'auteur (comment ça on parle pas de soi à la troisième personne ? je parles de moi comme je veux d'abord ! ) se trouvent à la fin de ce chapitre, pour répondre aux reviews sans qu'il ne s'auto-spoile...et oui il en est capable -_-

**- Dialogue**

***Pensées***

_**Fourchelang**_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Révélations<strong>

_-Harry James Potter._

_La jeune femme eut un léger sourire devant les manières que se donnait le jeune homme. Sourire qui se fana instantanément quand elle croisa deux émeraudes curieuses. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, en prise à un cruel dilemme, puis poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre._

_-Stéphanie Amy...elle le regarda quelques secondes avec appréhension, avant de rajouter d'une voix plus douce, Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>*Oh putain*<strong>

Cela faisait tout de même quatre ans qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard, quatre ans à avoir enduré les sarcasmes des Serpentard mais aussi ceux bien plus présent, et surtout bien plus cherchés, de Rogue.

***Oh putain***

Après ces quatre années, en sachant que l'Angleterre entière le dénigrait depuis un mois, il espérait avoir développé un certain vocabulaire mais surtout une bonne résistance face aux nouvelles plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

***Oh putain***

Mais voilà, il était la, il tenait la main d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, à moitié nue soit dit en passant. Il la connaissais depuis à peine quelques minutes et voilà qu'elle lui balançait qu'elle s'appelait Potter. Et puis franchement, des Potter c'est pas ce qui cours les rues dernièrement avec les mages noirs et tout et tout.

***Oh putain***

Malheureusement pour lui, son cerveau refusait catégoriquement de traiter cette information et repassait en boucle la même pensée depuis déjà deux minutes, lui donnant l'air d'un parfait ahuris, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant à intervalle régulier sans pour autant émettre le moindre son.

***Oh put...***

***Non chut tais toi voir toi. Bon analysons tout cela de manière logique***

**- Stéphanie Potter ?**

* * *

><p>Stéphanie avait, pendant quelques secondes, détournée le regard, pour ne pas voir les sentiments qu'éprouverait le survivant en recevant l'information. Cependant le silence pesant qui régnait l'obligea à relever les yeux vers Harry, et il lui fallu une dose énorme de sang froid pour ne pas rire devant le visage du jeune garçon.<p>

Avec une légère moue contrite, elle regarda le survivant essayer tant bien que mal d'assimiler cette information. Elle ne pouvait guère se moquer de lui sur le moment, puisque, deux mois auparavant, quand on lui avait énoncé la même nouvelle elle avait d'abord rit au nez de la personne face à elle avant d'adopter une expression terriblement proche de celle du survivant à l'instant.

Elle avait pensée durant un temps à se présenter à lui sous son ancien nom, Stéphanie Jones, mais plusieurs facteurs avaient joués contre elle. Le fait qu'elle se sente si bien avec ce petit bout d'homme à ses côtés avait grandement influencé sur son choix. Et puis maintenant qu'elle l'avait elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre si jamais il découvrait un jour son véritable nom, et décidait qu'elle ne méritait pas sa confiance.

C'est une pression sur sa main qui la sortie de ses pensées. Elle baissa alors les yeux pour voir que la main du survivant, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensée, serrait sa main fermement dans la sienne. Elle rencontra alors son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'éclat de joie qui souhaitait s'allumer dans le regard du jeune Potter

**- Stéphanie Potter ?**

* * *

><p><strong>- Oui...<strong>

Sa réponse n'était qu'un souffle, pourtant le survivant l'entendit distinctement. Il fronça inconsciemment les sourcils en réfléchissant intensément à ce qu'il avait lu dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Après un certain temps il releva la tête, alors qu'elle allait se lancer dans des explications, ses yeux rencontrer les émeraudes de cette femme, deux joyaux d'un vert éclatant si semblable aux siens, un vert bien peu commun, dans le monde sorcier comme moldu, et des cheveux d'ébène indomptables...Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et planta de nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

***Non, c'est impossible...***

**- Je n'ai ni oncle ni tante en vie du côté magique de ma famille, et je sais que tu es une** **sorcière**, lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre en la voyant prête à intervenir. **Je l'aurais su depuis longtemps si j'avais des cousins, après tout Potter n'est pas un nom facile à porter en ce moment...Alors si tu n'es ni une tante, ni une cousine, qui es-tu Stéphanie Potter ?**

Il posait la question mais savait parfaitement quelle réponse il allait avoir, cependant c'était impossible, elle était beaucoup trop âgée, elle devait presque avoir vingt ans alors que lui n'en avait que 14.

**- Tu as déjà compris pas vrai Harry ?**

Elle lui souriait tendrement, et étrangement se sourire lui réchauffait le cœur. Bien sur qu'il avait compris, comment cela aurait-il put lui échapper plus longtemps ? Il aurait même du comprendre la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, et pourtant il n'avait même pas pensé à faire le rapprochement.

**- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire...tu es bien trop âgée pour...pour être ma...ma sœur.**

Il avait dit le dernier mot avec tellement de douceur et de respect qu'on aurait dit qu'il parlait du plus précieux des joyaux, de la chose la plus importante à ses yeux à ce jour, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être vrai. Mais il savait qu'il avait vu juste, il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation, il ne savait juste pas comment c'était possible.

Il le ressentait jusqu'au fin fond de son être, cette femme était sa sœur, mais à moins que Lily et James n'aient eu leur premier enfant aux alentours de quatorze, quinze ans, période durant laquelle James Potter était un fervent collectionneur de baffes, surtout venant de Miss Evans, il ne voyait pas comment une telle chose était possible.

**- Viens Harry, allons nous asseoir plus confortablement, après tout on risque d'en avoir pour un certain temps.**

Harry était trop estomaqués pour réagir à quoi que se soit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu arriver en soubrette lui servir le thé qu'il n'aurait pas put paraître plus étonné. Il attrapa donc la main que Sté...que sa sœur lui tendait en lui envoyant un petit sourire crispé.

***Tu m'étonnes qu'on va en avoir pour longtemps, t'as vingt ans à m'expliquer là***

* * *

><p>Harry regardait Stéphanie en se massant les tempes, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, signe d'intense réflexion, moment difficile dans la vie d'un Gryffondor.<p>

**- Bon, on va essayer de faire simple hein ? Si je résumes, tu es ma sœur, tu n'as en fait qu'un an de plus que moi. Tu es née durant une période où nos parents étaient des "fugitifs", avec Voldemort au cul, et peu après ta naissance tu as disparue de la "maternité" où tu étais. Bon jusque là y a rien de franchement compliqué... enfin, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire pour une Potter.**

Sa sœur le regardait avec un sourire amusé, en le voyant essayer de comprendre les informations de ces dernières heures.

**- C'est après que ça devient le bordel. Donc, notre famille recèle de nombreux secrets que tu ne peux pas me révéler, mais que je découvrirais un** **jour**. Elle est marrante elle, elle me fait un peu penser à l'autre citronné d'ailleurs. **Ensuite tu as été entraînée par un de nos ancêtres, dans un lieu particulier où un mois dehors équivaut à un an dedans, mais tu es encore tenue au secret, se serait trop facile sinon... C'est donc de cette manière que au lieu d'avoir 1 an de différence, on en a 5, mais bon passons, plus ne rien ne m'étonnes dans ce bas monde. Par la suite tu as été pourchassé à travers de nombreux pays par les aurors parce que...parce que quoi déjà ?**

**- Parce que aux yeux de Dumbeldore je représentais une menace, tu sais ses plans, toi, forcément j'aurais mit mon grain de sel.**

Un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres du survivant. Si c'était bien sa sœur, c'était pas qu'un grain de sel qu'elle aurait mit, et il ne resterais surement plus grand chose du directeur à l'heure actuelle.

**- Admettons, de toute manière j'ai toujours sentit qu'il était bizarre comme directeur, à toujours tout savoir rien qu'en vous regardant...ça vous fait froid dans le dos. Mais de quoi tu parles quand tu dis "ses plans" ?**

**- Tu sais il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire dans ce qu'il fait, c'est juste de la legilimancie.**

**- Légél...quoi ?**

**- Legilimancie Harry, legilimancie. C'est une forme de spiri-magie, je t'expliquerais son fonctionnement plus tard, on en aura rapidement besoin.**

**- Euh...évidemment, on verra ça demain hein ? Et les... plans ?**

Stéphanie semblait hésiter sur ce qu'elle pouvait lui révéler d'elle même, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre la situation dans laquelle il était. Elle poussa un énième soupir au bout de quelques secondes et releva la tête.

**- Ce que tu dois savoir Harry, c'est que tu représentes le seul véritable ennemi du Lord noir. Tu es le seul sur cette terre qui à le pouvoir de le vaincre, pourquoi je ne sais pas, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas non plus comment Dumbeldore l'a appris, mais le fait est qu'il le sait lui aussi. **

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes, autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour lui laisser digérer ces informations. De plus, les informations qui venaient ensuite n'étaient pas le genre de chose qu'elle s'attendait à dire à un enfant, en fait elle n'aurais aimé le dire à personne.

**- Tu sais mon chou,** elle sourit en entendant le grognement du survivant face à ce nouveau surnom,** Dumbledore voulait te manipuler, te faire croire en lui, faire en sorte que tu ais totalement confiance en ses capacités. Le jour où je t'ais rencontrée, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais nous nous sommes battus contre deux magies dans ton esprit ?**

Elle fit de nouveau une pause en attendant un hochement de tête de sa part. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, qu'il ne _voulait_ pas parler. Elle avait vu ses yeux se voiler en entendant que le directeur, le vieillard en qui il avait eu une confiance aveugle durant ces quatre dernières années, cet homme qui le renvoyait chez les Dursley à chaque vacances. Cet homme là l'avait trahi et avait obligé sa soeur à fuir, et à l'abandonné à son tour.

**- Une d'elle était la magie d'Albus Dumbeldore, pas sa magie brute, **rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air ahuris du survivant, **juste la magie de certains...sorts. Des sorts placés sur toi mon chou.**

En voyant son air perdu et son regard vide face à cette annonce, elle se leva rapidement et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

La pillule était dure à avaler pour le survivant. Le directeur de Poudlard l'avait soumit à plusieurs sortilèges, mais pourquoi ? Pour être sur qu'il lui obéisse ? Pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir ? et puis quelles étaient les conséquences de ces sorts ? Aurait-il souffert si il était allé à l'encontre de l'un d'eux ? Si jamais il s'était plongé dans les branches sombres de la magie, les sorts auraient-ils eut des réactions dissuasives ? Alors que toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit sans pour autant trouver de réponses, il sentit deux bras dans son dos et se retrouva dans une douce étreinte de sa soeur.

Stéphanie, quant à elle, sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Son frère était fragile suite à ces révélations, mais elle devait tout lui dire, il ne devait plus pouvoir servir de pion. Et puis, la connaissance c'est le pouvoir non ?

Cette pensée ne put cependant la rassurer, et c'est avec une petite voix qu'elle reprit, après plusieurs minutes.

**- Harry, je sais que tu ne me connais pas encore, et je ne sais pas si tu m'as déjà accepté en tant que soeur, mais je te jure que tout ce que je vais te dire est vrai, tu me fais confiance ?**

Harry était trop perturbé par ses paroles pour pouvoir répondre. Il hocha donc lentement la tête et une légère appréhension se fit voir sur son visage alors qu'il sentait les bras de Stéphanie se resserrer autour de lui.

**- Pour pouvoir avoir une influence totale sur toi, Dumbeldore a dû demander une aide "extérieur"...Tes... Tes amis, Ronnald et Ginnevra, ils...ils ont reçut de l'argent du directeur pour t'espionner, depuis leur première année.**

Le jeune homme était sans voix, et des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il retint difficilement ses sanglots en écoutant d'une oreille sa soeur lui expliquer tout ce que ses amis avaient fait à son encontre à Poudlard. Ses amis, son meilleur ami et sa soeur ne ressentaient rien pour lui. Toute ces belles paroles sur leur amitié, sur le fait qu'ils resteraient toujours ensembles, envers et contre tout. Toute ces fois où il avait risqué sa vie pour les sauver... Tout ça pour ça ? Un seul mot persistait dans son esprit.

Trahison.

Encore et toujours des traîtres, des lâches attirés par l'appât du gain. Tout comme ses parents, il était ami avec un lâche, un homme foncièrement mauvais mais qui cachait bien son jeu. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu durant toutes ces années. Soudain un autre nom lui vint à l'esprit et, tout en gardant son visage contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, il murmura doucement ce nom avec l'espoir de pouvoir encore avoir quelqu'un avec lui.

**- Et Hermione ?**

**- Je ne sais pas mon chou... je ne sais vraiment pas...**

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Harry. Il laissa la tristesse le submerger et pleura dans les bras de sa soeur. Au moment où il trouvait une famille il perdait des amis. Il devrait vraiment commencer à faire attention aux nombres de dieux qu'il vexe au cours de sa vie.

Stéphanie était désolée de voir les larmes couler sur les joues de son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer certains détails trop longtemps, pour son propre bien. C'était un mal pour un bien. Un très grand mal, mais qui lui avait surement sauvé la vie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il subisse le même sort que leurs parents.

Elle secoua doucement la tête en sortant de ses pensées et retourna son attention vers le survivant. Il s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée, comme si il avait peur de sombrer si il était seul. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son frère tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortante dans le creux de l'oreille. Après de longues minutes, les sanglots s'arrêtèrent, et il fallu encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Harry ne se détache de sa soeur.

Ce qu'elle vit à cet instant la fit frissonner. Ces yeux vert qui, quelques heures auparavant étaient encore pleins de joie et de vie, étaient maintenant vide. Ils avaient perdus de leur éclats, ils étaient froid et ne reflétaient plus le moindre sentiment, si ce n'était une détermination farouche, comme si il avait transformer toute cette haine, cette déception qu'il avait ressenti face à la trahison, en une force. Une force immense, immuable. Son frère n'était plus le petit garçon naïf et timide qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour la nation sorcière. Non, le garçon qui était en face d'elle allait devenir leur cauchemar, il allait devenir dangereux, très dangereux. Plus encore lorsqu'il recevrait son héritage mais ça, elle préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant était de faire en sorte que son frère ne se plonge pas trop dans les ténèbres.

Il allait se venger, certes. Elle l'aiderait, aucun doute là-dessus. Cependant elle ne voulait pas qu'il tourne mal et qu'il devienne avide de puissance, comme Dumbeldore ou Voldemort.

Le survivant avait semblé entendre ses pensées car au même moment, son regard se fit plus doux, bien que toujours vide, et un mince sourire effleura ses lèvres.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas grande soeur, je veux ma vengeance et je l'aurais, mais je ne deviendrait jamais comme lui !**

Stéphanie eut un peu honte d'avoir put penser que son frère finirait mal, mais un petit sourire de celui-ci la rassura aussitôt. Il ne lui en voulait pas, heureusement, il était l'une des dernières personnes qu'il lui restait, et elle n'avait pas envi de le perdre.

Après un petit temps, le survivant sortit de la tente pour marcher un peu, autant pour dégourdir ses jambes que son esprit. Sa soeur fixa un long moment le pan de toile par lequel il venait de sortir, puis sortie à son tour, pour préparer un repas un temps soit peu raisonnable pour deux personnes, bien qu'elle sache que ni elle ni Harry n'auraient faim ce soir.

* * *

><p>La fin de la soirée s'était déroulée dans un silence pesant, cependant ni elle ni Harry n'avaient voulu le rompre. Le jeune homme était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas sa soeur se lever, et ne sentit que vaguement le baiser sur son front. En revanche il entendit distinctement le "bonne nuit" qu'elle venait de lui souffler et releva rapidement les yeux.<p>

Stéphanie aurait bien rit devant l'expression de son frère, si elle avait eu le coeur à ça. Cependant elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire quand elle vit le rouge sur ses joues et son regard fuyant alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre. Sa soeur sourit devant son air gêné avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

**- Oui ?**

Harry releva les yeux en rougissant un peu plus, mais les abaissa immédiatement quand il vit la mine amusée de sa soeur.

**- Je ... je voulais savoir si je...si je pouvais dormir avec toi ?**

Stéphanie eut un sourire éclatant, premier de la soirée. C'était définitif, ce bout d'homme était particulièrement adorable. Elle lui jeta un regard tendre en le voyant rougir encore plus. Finalement, il restait toujours des sentiments dans cette petite tête.

Harry, quant à lui, se traitait de tous les noms devant son attitude niaise, mais pour ce soir il ne voulait pas être seul. Pas après toutes ces révélations. Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment courageux pour affronter la nuit seul, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoyait quelques souvenirs il ne le supporterait pas. La voix de sa soeur le coupa cependant dans ses pensées.

**- Evidemment que tu peux dormir avec moi petit frère, je ne sais pas ce que tu crains, et je ne t'obligerais pas à me le dire,** rajouta-t-elle rapidement en le voyant ouvrir la bouche**, mais je te promet de faire en sorte que tu ne passes pas une trop mauvaise nuit. **

C'est avec un petit sourire et son air toujours aussi gêné qu'il suivit sa soeur dans la tente et s'installa dans le lit en l'attendant, avant de se caler contre elle lorsqu'elle se mit sous les couettes.

Il s'endormit presque instantanément, et sa soeur pouffa doucement en le voyant, sa tête sur son épaule et ses bras autour de sa taille, ne voulant toujours pas la lacher, même dans son sommeil. Elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour, quelques minutes plus tard.

Si le survivant s'était réveillé durant la nuit, il aurait eut bien du mal à expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé sur le dos avec sa soeur couché sur lui, alors qu'initialement, c'était l'inverse. Mais il ne se réveilla pas et passa, pour la première fois depuis un mois, une nuit paisible.

* * *

><p><strong>A suiiiivre.<strong>

**Bon, maintenant laissons place aux remarques de l'auteur (non je n'arrêterais pas de parler ainsi !)**

**Il tient tout d'abord à remercier les personnes qui ont postés des reviews, et tient à dire que ça fait très plaisir et que c'est encourageant de voir que des gens apprécient le travail fournit, déjà que ce glandeur d'auteur ne travailles que...en fait il ne travaille jamais.**

**Ensuite il souhaite aussi expliquer que, bien que se soit des sangs-pur comme l'a fait si subtilement remarquer klaude, il n'y aurait aucune autre relation que celle frère/soeur entre Stéph et Harry. Ensuite Stéphanie est très pudique, elle aurait très bien pu avoir quelques couches de tissus en moins =)**

**Enfin, il a de très bonnes nouvelles, enfin il considère ça comme des bonnes nouvelles.**

** - Tout d'abord, il a finis son bac blanc, mais ça on s'en fout.**

** - Ensuite, bien plus intéressant, les petits chapitres sont enfin finis !**

** - Et pour finir, il en a fini avec ces chapitres explicatif barbant, il considère que vous en savez suffisamment pour comprendre tout ce qui va suivre. Donc à partir de maintenant les dates de parutions de chapitres seront plus espacés (environ une semaine par chapitre, au pire du pire deux semaines). Et donc, place à l'action ! =3**

**Et...je penses que j'ai fini là o_O **

Et je remercies encore les gens qui lisent mon histoire =)


	4. Chapitre 4: Blackout

**Yop, me voilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! =D**

**Je sais que je vous avais dit entre une et deux semaines, même si je comptais le faire en une seule, j'ai eu de nombreux changements à faire qui m'ont obligé à réécrire ce chapitre plusieurs fois ='(**

**En tout cas, le voilà maintenant, tout beau tout propre. Et il est plus long que ses prédécesseurs en plus, ça compense un peu le temps d'attente ^^**

**Par contre, à partir de maintenant je pense que je publierais plutôt toutes les deux semaines, étant donné que beaucoup de choses ont changés et que je dois refaire mes chapitres…je vais pleurer…**

**Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est sympa de voir que des gens aiment cette histoire =) désolé si je ne vous réponds pas mais j'ai des problèmes d'ordi et ce site n'est pas bon pour la santé de mon disque dur, alors j'y passe le moins de temps que possible ^^**

**Bon je dois avouer que ce chapitre m'a royalement fait chi** mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^**

**Et bien évidemment je tiens à remercier Mili qui m'a aidé depuis le début de ce chapitre maudit =D et que je gonfle depuis une semaine aussi, mais ça c'est un détail...**

* * *

><p><strong>- Dialogue<strong>

***Pensées***

_**Fourchelang**_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Blackout<strong>

_Quelques jours plus tôt._

Le directeur de Poudlard tournait en rond dans son bureau en ruminant ses sombres pensées.

Albus Dumbeldore, était un grand homme de la société anglaise, qui, à première vue voulait aider ceux dans le besoin et le monde sorcier. Sa place au sein de tous les organismes politiques paraissait donc parfaitement légitime, pour un homme de sa trempe, tourné uniquement vers le bien de son pays. Cependant, derrière sa robe excentrique et ses yeux truffés de magie, le grand vainqueur de la Terreur Noire (période de guerre contre Grind. Je ne sais pas si elle avait déjà un nom mais maintenant elle en a un ^^), période durant laquelle il était devenu célèbre, comme étant le vainqueur du mage noir le plus puissant du siècle, n'avait cessé de gagner en réputation et en pouvoir dans un seul but, celui de prendre le pouvoir en Angleterre. Durant sa jeunesse il avait refusé plusieurs fois refusé le poste de ministre de la magie, pour que la société ne le voit pas comme un profiteur. Cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine d'années que son plan pour avoir le pouvoir était en place, et ce n'était surement pas Voldemort qui lui causerait des problèmes. En effet depuis plus de quinze ans, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vaincre Voldemort, et que la tâche incomberait au jeune Potter. Loin de le déranger, ce fait lui permettait plutôt d'éviter de laisser sa vie dans un combat absurde, quand un gamin de quatorze ans pouvait le faire à sa place. De cette manière, il se débarrasserait du dernier héritier d'une des grandes familles de Grande-Bretagne et dans le même temps, du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un plan parfait qui était censé marcher sans bavures. En effet, il avait placé de nombreux suppresseurs sur le cœur magique du jeune Potter, ce qui avait pour effet de canaliser toute sa magie dans ce point. De plus, ses séjours répétés chez les Dursley l'affaiblissaient d'années en années, physiquement comme mentalement. Si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, il aurait enlevé ses sortilèges une fois Harry face à Voldemort, et l'explosion de magie qui en aurait résulté les auraient anéantis, tous les deux. Cependant un léger détail était venu perturber ses plans récemment, un si petit détail, si peu négligeable cependant. Le jeune Potter avait disparu, de même que les sorts de traques qu'il avait sur lui, et les autres sortilèges avaient dû subir le même traitement.

Il avait convoqué une réunion de l'Ordre au moment même où il avait vu revenir son groupe d'intervention, mené par Maugrey, avec un air stupéfait et apeuré désespérément collé au visage. Il avait juste entendu « Disparut », il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour convoquer une réunion d'urgence. Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible. Privet Drive était truffée de sortilèges plus glauques les uns que les autres pour n'importe quel mangemort qui voudrait s'en approcher. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvra brusquement sur tout le corps enseignant, ainsi que sur quelques personnes ayant pu se déplacer pour l'occasion. Sans un mot, il prit la tête du cortège jusqu'à une salle dans l'aile sud du château, une partie abandonnée depuis des années.

Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude en entrant dans la salle, cette guerre commençait doucement à lui user les nerfs. Et puis, maintenant qu'il voulait accélérer ses plans et entrainer le jeune Potter pour qu'il devienne une magnifique petite bombe ambulante, le sale gosse disparaissait au nez et à la barbe de ses hommes.

***Sale gosse…***

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser ses pensées et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard en faisant signe aux membres de l'Ordre d'entrer. La salle en elle-même était…étouffante. Les murs étaient rouges, recouvert en partie par des longs tissus couleurs or. Un gigantesque tapis de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur couvrait le sol de toute la salle, lui aussi rouge et or, avec un phénix finement dessiné en son centre. Juste devant le dessin trônait une grande table, suffisamment grande pour accueillir une petite trentaine de personnes, en chêne qui avait, en elle-même, dû couter autant que le reste de la salle. Une salle bien pompeuse, pour un Ordre qui ne faisait plus rien depuis quinze ans. Dumbeldore s'assit sur une des chaises en bout de table. Sur son « trône » plutôt, étant donné l'opulence de la chaise, couverte de plusieurs types de velours et tissus plus doux les uns que les autres, finement ouvragée dans le même bois que la table. Albus releva les yeux, alors que les membres s'installaient face à lui. Il y avait la famille Weasley au grand complet, tout le corps enseignant, sauf le professeur Vector qui ne se sentait pas le courage de refaire cette guerre, Sirius, Remus et quelques aurors, dont Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley, et bien évidement Maugrey. Après quelques instants durant lesquels il les laissa chuchoter entre eux sur la raison de cette réunion d'urgence, il réclama le silence d'un simple raclement de gorge, avant de se tourner vers Maugrey.

**- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis j'aimerais que nous abordions le sujet principal de cette réunion, le jeune Harry Potter**, il lança un regard menaçant à Rogue qui s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque sarcastique, **Maugrey ! Votre rapport sur la situation, s'il vous plait.**

Au grand étonnement des membres de l'Ordre, qui se demandaient ce que pouvait encore avoir fait le jeune homme pour qu'une réunion lui soit encore pleinement accordée, l'ancien auror semblait mal à l'aise. En effet, même si Voldemort n'était de retour que depuis quelques semaines, cela faisait plusieurs années que l'Ordre avait été reconstitué pour préparer au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il y avait eu, durant ces quatre dernières années, un nombre incalculable de réunion sur Harry.

**- Et bien, quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, après le déclenchement de l'alarme, nous n'avons rien pu faire. On a pas réussi à entrer dans la maison, **grogna l'ancien auror en lançant un regard noir au professeur d'enchantement.** Il y avait une femme, face à Potter, et non ce n'était pas une mangemorte, **rajouta-t-il alors qu'il voyait Dumbeldore ouvrir la bouche, **après, tout s'est passé trop vite. Elle nous a regardés puis a disparue avec Potter…**

**- C'est impossible ! **Le professeur Flitwik (alors là je ne suis carrément pas sur de l'orthographe du nom ^^) et Rogue s'étaient levé en même temps face à cette révélation.

**- C'est tout simplement impossible, **continua Rogue avec son habituelle voix trainante après s'être rassis, **les sortilèges de défense, de répulsion et d'anti-transplanage ont été mis en place par Filius et moi-même à partir de la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A part nous et les moldus, personne ne peut entrer dans la zone enchantée. Le fait que le groupe d'intervention n'ai pas pu transplaner directement au 4 Privet Drive montre l'efficacité des sortilèges !**

Des hoquets de stupeurs suivirent cette affirmation. Si le jeune Potter avait bel et bien été enlevé, alors la personne qui était partit avec lui était surement plus puissante que les deux professeurs réunis, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire en soit. Tous se tournèrent ensuite vers le directeur, en attendant une explication leur prouvant à tous que ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Explication qui ne vint jamais, au plus grand effarement des membres de l'Ordre.

**- Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous aurait-il parlé d'une nouvelle recrue ? De son « joker » ? **Albus posait cette question par principe, il savait cependant que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Voldemort, puisque la marque ne figurait nulle part dans le ciel aux alentours, et il savait de source sure que Harry était encore de ce monde.

**- Non, le Lord noir n'est pas encore remis de sa dernière rencontre avec Potter. Sa magie est à son niveau le plus bas, et il a dû entreprendre quelque chose de risqué, puisque pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, ma marque s'est refroidie. **

Une autre série d'exclamations de stupeur sortie de la bouche de toutes les personnes présente, même les plus jeunes savaient ce que cela signifiait puisque l'espion avait pris le temps de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue renifla avant de continuer sur le même ton, ne prêtant pas attention aux autres membres.

**- Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été mis en danger, par quelqu'un de très puissant, et il a frôlé la mort. Il n'a pas encore convoqué de réunions, alors il ne doit pas être remis. Ou il envisage de faire appel à son joker. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'était en aucun cas capable de mener, ou même de lancer, une quelconque action à l'encontre de ce maudit gamin prétentieux.**

Un mince sourire effleura les lèvres du directeur. Durant les réunions de l'Ordre, Severus Rogue changeait complétement de comportement, et devenait plus…humain, même face aux enfants Weasley avec qui il lui arrivait d'avoir des conversations civilisées, avec un minimum de remarques sarcastiques. Cependant, dès que le sujet Potter était abordé, il perdait de nouveau son humanité et la « chauve-souris » reprenait les rennes. Même si, le fait d'être déjà loin d'Harry atténuait un peu la rancune du professeur à l'égard du jeune homme. Le sourire qui avait fleurit sur ses lèvres disparut au moment même où un nouveau soupir de lassitude les franchirent.

**- Mes amis, nous devons absolument savoir qui était cette personne et surtout, où se trouve Harry. Mr Weasley, Percy, Tonks et Kingsley vous essaierez de vous renseigner du côté du ministère. Tous les autres, cherchez toutes les informations possible sur sa localisation. Ronnald et Ginnevra, quant à vous, essayez de lui envoyer des messages, il ne sait rien de votre rôle dans l'Ordre, alors vous avez encore toute sa confiance. S'il a été kidnappé il vous demandera de l'aide.**

**- Et s'il ne nous répond pas ?**

**- Alors il ne nous restera plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit encore en vie…**Après un petit temps d'attente il tourna les yeux vers les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient l'air pressés de partir, **vous pouvez y aller, n'oubliez pas, Harry est notre priorité pour le moment.**

Il vit presque toutes les personnes présentes échanger des regards ennuyés, ils allaient encore devoir rechercher Potter. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, oserait-il passer à l'étape supérieure de son plan ? Cruel dilemme qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes dans son esprit. Il se racla la gorge, et tous les membres de l'organisation se tournèrent vers lui, et haussèrent un sourcil surpris lorsqu'il les invita d'un mouvement de main à reprendre place.

**- Mes amis,** commença-t-il avec un ton mielleux, **comme vous le savez, le jeune Potter joue un rôle important dans cette deuxième guerre contre le Lord noir. Ce que vous ne savez pas, en revanche, c'est ce qu'il est vraiment et ce qu'il risque d'arriver à la fin de la guerre. Et je pense qu'il est plus que temps pour vous de tout savoir. **Il fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre, en voyant toutes les personnes présentes accrochées à ses lèvres. **Voyez-vous, peu de temps après sa naissance, les parents d'Harry sont venus me voir, car quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur fils. **Il grimaça légèrement quand il vit Sirius et Remus froncer les sourcils, il les avait oublié ces deux-là, les autres ne connaissaient pas vraiment les Potter, eux en revanche... ***Trop tard, se sera quitte ou double* Lily et James trouvaient étrange et inquiétant les manifestations magique du jeune garçon. Selon eux, tous les matins il y avait des explosions de magie dans sa chambre. J'étais perplexe au début, mais un jour Lily est venue me voir avec Harry, et sa magie a détruit mon bureau.**

Il fit une pause, pour laisser le temps aux autres de digérer cette information. En effet, comment croire que le jeune homme médiocre qu'était Harry Potter pouvait posséder une quantité de magie suffisante pour détruire le bureau du directeur. C'était tout simplement impossible, surtout à l'âge de un an, mais pourquoi Dumbeldore leur mentirait il ? Albus quant à lui, eut un petit sourire quand il vit l'effet de ses paroles sur Sirius et Remus. Tous deux le croyaient, la partie la plus difficile de son plan allait commencer, et il fallait qu'il ait la confiance de tous les membres.

**- Après cette visite, Lily et James sont revenus avec leur fils, un mois plus tard. Sa magie était de plus en plus instable et menaçait de le détruire à tout moment. Avec l'aide de ses parents, **il inspira un grand coup, le moment fatidique arrivait et il allait savoir si ses plans pouvaient enfin s'accélérer, **j'ai scellé la magie du jeune garçon. **

Des hoquets de surprises répondirent à la révélation. Beaucoup de membres semblaient choqués, voir indignés, alors que cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid a d'autre. La famille Weasley semblait bien le prendre, l'argent pouvait faire tellement de chose quand il était bien utilisé. Il eut un léger sourire quand il vit que Remus avait baissé la tête et avait l'air d'avoir accepté ses paroles, les loups garous étaient tellement naïf quelque fois. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand il vit l'expression du parrain du jeune homme. Pour un criminel en cavale condamné à vie à Azkaban, tuer le célèbre directeur de l'école de sorcier n'était pas un problème, sa peine ne risquait plus vraiment d'être alourdie. Et s'il avait pu lui jeter un sort sans risquer de se le faire renvoyer, il ne resterait plus grand-chose du directeur à cet instant.

**- Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que ce n'était pas ma décision, c'était celle de Lily et James. Comprenez les, si sa magie n'avaient pas été bridée il serait mort en quelques mois, peut-être même moins.**

Il tentait le tout pour le tout, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il vit que sa remarque faisait son petit effet. Presque tous les membres, à deux ou trois exceptions près, semblaient vouloir le croire, le fait que c'était une décision des parents du jeune homme et que c'était pour lui sauver la vie semblait convaincre beaucoup de monde. Bien évidemment, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que toutes ces informations étaient fausses. Mais la fin justifie les moyens, et pour le plus grand bien, Dumbeldore pouvait bien sacrifier une vie ou deux.

**- Durant ces quatorze années, il n'y a eu aucune manifestation de sa magie « naturelle ». Cependant, lorsqu'Harry m'a permis de visionner ses souvenirs de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, **bon il l'avait légilimancier mais ça ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir, **j'ai pu voir que sa magie était en train de reprendre le dessus. Si la situation continue ainsi, le jour où il recevra son héritage magique, sa magie explosera.**

Dumbeldore haussa un sourcil quand il vit le manque de réaction de la plupart des personnes face à lui, et le deuxième sourcil partit rejoindre le premier quand il comprit pourquoi. Hormis deux personnes, tout le monde ici voyait Harry de la même manière que lui, de la chair à canon, qui n'existe que pour vaincre le mage noir, que pour leur bien-être.

Il leur fit un sourire éclatant, oubliant pendant quelques secondes qu'un dangereux criminel semblait vouloir le scalper et l'empaler de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit au milieu du lac, autant à cause des explications vaseuse du directeur qu'à cause du silencio qu'il avait reçu il y a plusieurs minutes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer son discours préparé avec soin depuis plusieurs mois déjà, le pendentif de tous les membres se mit à chauffer.

**- Mes amis nous devons y aller. Mr Weasley, Tonks et Kinglsey, retournez au ministère. Severus, mon enfant, retournez auprès de votre maître, et surtout ne lui dites rien sur la disparition du jeune Potter. Les enfants, vous allez rester ici, vous pouvez aller dans les dortoirs ou la bibliothèque. Les autres venez avec moi, si nous trouvons à temps le village qu'attaque le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut être pourrons nous limiter le nombre de victimes.**

Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent et s'en allèrent à la suite du directeur, même Sirius les suivis, bien que toujours dans une colère noire à l'encontre du directeur et de Remus qui n'avait rien dit pour contredire les propos du directeur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir des innocents sans rien faire.

Une seule personne n'avait pas bougé de son siège et semblait perdue dans ses réflexions. La disparition du jeune homme semblait l'avoir perturbée, rajouté à cela l'explication de Dumbeldore sur ses pouvoirs, elle était complétement perdue. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'explication du vieil homme, mais elle était parfaitement incapable de dire quoi. Comme la réaction des membres de l'Ordre, comment pouvaient-ils seulement penser ainsi. Tous voyaient dans le jeune homme une arme, un moyen pour parvenir à vaincre Voldemort. Tous ne voyaient que le survivant, un porc élevé pour être amené à l'abattoir lorsqu'il serait prêt à mourir. Mais deux autres personnes de cette association ne s'étaient pas laissés endoctriner par Dumbeldore, deux personnes seulement voyaient Harry comme le garçon, perdu dans cette guerre, qu'il était. Un enfant qui n'en était plus un. Il ne pouvait plus en être un après avoir vécu tout ce qu'il avait vécu, pas après avoir défié la mort autant de fois à un si jeune âge. Après avoir poussé un long soupire qui se répercuta contre les murs de la salle, elle sortit doucement sans faire le moindre bruit et retourna à ses appartements.

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Stéphanie se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, dérangée par un doux rayon de soleil qui était atterrit juste sur son visage.<p>

***Foutu soleil, il ne peut pas aller jouer ailleurs***

Elle continua à grommeler divers jurons plus ou moins colorés à l'encontre de la "satané boule de feu qui se lève trop tôt", avant de remarquer quelque chose de suspect. Son oreiller s'était transformé durant la nuit. Elle aurait parié qu'hier elle s'était endormi la tête sur un magnifique oreiller en plume d'oie, et pourtant, sous sa tête ce n'était pas un bout de tissu mais plutôt un beau de peau. Elle haussa un sourcil en cherchant à savoir quel homme elle avait bien pu ramener dans son lit, surtout en étant dans l'endroit le plus reculé de ce monde avec son frère... Son frère ! Tout lui revient en mémoire, la journée qui avait débuté sur des chapeaux de roues, les révélations qu'elle lui avait fait sur ses pseudos alliés.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut le visage calme du jeune homme. Elle eut un sourire tendre en se rappelant de son expression torturée de la veille, contrastant avec ce visage paisible, vide de toutes émotions. Elle ne remarqua pas le léger froncement de sourcils d'Harry à ce moment, ni aux goûtes de sueurs qui commençaient doucement à perler sur son front.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et voulu se décoller du corps de son petit frère, pour pouvoir préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Cependant elle ne put faire le moindre mouvement, les bras frêles du jeune homme étaient posés de chaque côté de sa taille, et elle ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller. Un cruel dilemme avait lieu dans l'esprit de Stéphanie, qui devait choisir entre laisser son frère dormir ou subvenir aux besoins de son estomac. Elle ne put malheureusement pas réfléchir plus longtemps à la question, puisque Harry hurla à ce moment.

Elle se releva en sursautant en entendant ce cri de douleur, et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. La cicatrice sur le front de son frère avait virée rouge vif et des perles de sangs commençaient à se former aux commissures de l'éclair. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour calmer les spasmes de son corps et pour le réveiller, mais une onde de magie coupa court à toutes ses idées en l'envoyant violemment dans une des poutres de soutient de la tente. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de comprendre que les sortilèges de suppression de magie dans son esprit commençaient à céder, à la vue des vagues de pouvoir qui semblaient sortir de son corps. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était pourquoi il semblait souffrir à ce point. Elle avait déjà vu des personnes dans le même cas que son frère, mais le retour de la magie dans le corps du sorcier n'était que peu douloureux, de plus ça ne se passait habituellement que lorsque le sorcier était éveillé. Là c'était un cas parfaitement unique pour Stéphanie.

Harry avait l'air de lutter contre quelque chose, et il utilisait déjà pleinement ses ressources de pouvoirs qui avaient été emprisonnés dans son cœur magique. Mais personne ne l'avait approché depuis qu'ils étaient ici, et il n'avait reçu aucun sortilège en partant de chez son oncle. Alors comment, mais surtout contre quoi pouvait-il être en train de lutter ? Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas que le pouvoir commençait à cesser de s'écouler du corps du survivant, ni que les spasmes semblaient s'être arrêter de même que le saignement de sa cicatrice. Par contre, elle entendit distinctement des sifflements sortir de sa bouche, et elle se figea en entendant ces sons.

Son frère était un Fourchelang.

Même si elle n'avait pas été élevée comme tous les autres enfants, elle avait entendu les histoires sur les Fourchelang. Le peu qu'elle savait sur les parleurs c'était qu'ils avaient tous mal tournés, de plus, le dernier parleur connus n'était autre que Voldemort. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait, mais à la vue du sourire narquois qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres, il devait être en train de se foutre de quelqu'un. Habituellement elle aurait peut-être pu rire de la situation, mais là elle n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer la pilule. Son frère était Fourchelang, possédait un pouvoir monstrueux, qu'il ne maîtriserait pas avant plusieurs années d'entrainement, heureusement pour eux. Mais surtout il venait de développer une haine viscérale du système sorcier anglais, à cause d'elle. Il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour devenir un très grand sorcier, mais il pouvait aussi devenir le plus puissant mage noir jamais vu depuis Serpentard lui-même. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. Non, c'était impossible, son frère ne pouvait pas devenir un mage noir. C'était un Potter après tout, et les Potter ne pouvaient pas mal tourner.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se convaincre de l'innocence de son frère face à des crimes qu'il n'avait pas encore commit, celui-ci s'était réveillé en retenant de peu un nouveau hurlement de douleur.

Il se tenait le front en haletant, couvert de sueur et de sang, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, juste que Voldemort avait voulu s'introduire dans son esprit et qu'il lui avait envoyé des images, des visions des massacres qu'il commettait avec ses mangemorts. La suite était floue, il se rappelait avoir hurlé, quand une douleur affreuse l'avait parcouru. Il se souvenait aussi avoir entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurler peu de temps après lui. Puis il s'était réveillé.

Alors que le mal de tête et la douleur dans son corps commençaient à s'estomper, très lentement, il releva doucement les yeux pour voir une jeune femme, assise en face de lui en train de se mordre la lèvre en répétant les mêmes paroles à voix basse. Il soupira, il n'avait pas envie de chercher à se rappeler qui elle était, il savait juste qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avec elle, ce qui était amplement suffisant. Il frotta doucement sa cicatrice, en remarquant que quelque chose de poisseux couvrait la quasi-totalité de son visage. Il s'essuya le front avec son avant-bras et eut une moue écœuré en voyant la manche blanche couverte de traces vermillon. Sa cicatrice, en plus de le faire souffrir allait le faire se vider de son sang, que des bonnes nouvelles en perspective. Il sortit de son lit, en grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'il se mit debout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon en un temps record. Chaque muscles de son corps lui faisaient un mal de chien, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et sortit de la tente en chancelant, et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers un ruisseau qui coulait quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler où il était ou encore ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet endroit. Son esprit était un véritable champ de bataille et le simple fait de penser lui donnait un mal de tête hors du commun. En désespoir de cause il plongea la tête dans le courant d'eau glacé. Il la ressortit après de longues secondes, non pas par manque d'oxygène mais plutôt pour éviter de mourir gelé. L'un des nombreux avantages de ce cours d'eau, était qu'il venait directement de la fonte des neiges de la montagne. Il était donc particulièrement froid, ce qui lui avait remis les idées en place.

Maintenant qu'il était refroidit, dans tous les sens du terme, il pouvait réfléchir presque correctement. L'eau froide n'avait malheureusement aucunes vertus miraculeuses et instantanées sur les courbatures et les crampes. Il se mit donc assis de sorte à ce qu'il puisse rapidement se jeter dans le ruisseau si la douleur, physique ou mentale revenait. En effet, un des autres avantages de l'eau glacé était son effet anesthésiant relativement rapide, bien que très peu recommandé pour la santé. Une fois correctement installé, il retourna à ses réflexions. Maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau accès à la totalité de sa mémoire, de nombreuses choses l'embêtaient. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé croire au monde depuis de nombreuses années, le jeune Potter avait un caractère peu commun. Certain auraient dit qu'il était purement stupide et inconscient, d'autres l'auraient considérés comme un gosse apathique. Le fait était que quand sa vie était en danger ou qu'il était dans la merde, fait qui revenait relativement souvent, il était parfaitement calme, et son instinct de survie prenait le dessus. Un petit comportement Serpentard, il analysait toujours tout avant d'y aller, malheureusement son tempérament d'abruti gryffondorien et ses préjugés sur les comportements serpentardesque faisaient qu'il prenait toujours la solution la plus compliquée. Mais certains évènements récents, comme la résurrection du meurtrier de ses parents, lui avaient fait comprendre que toute aide était bonne à recevoir, même si elle se rapprochait de choses qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment.

Tout d'abord, d'après ce qu'il avait constaté, Voldemort pouvait lui rendre visite dans son esprit. Un mal pour un bien puisqu'il pouvait le blesser d'après les hurlements qu'avait poussé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si il en était bien la cause. Cependant cet avantage était cher payé, puisqu'ils souffraient presque autant l'un que l'autre, que ce soit l'assaillant ou l'assaillit.

Ensuite il lui semblait avoir utilisé une puissance qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir, comme si sa magie lui avait caché toute son étendue durant ces quatorze dernières années. Sur ce point il n'allait pas s'appesantir bien que la chose en elle-même lui paraissait suspecte, le monde sorcier était tellement compliqué que c'était sans doute un élément parfaitement basique de la vie d'un sorcier. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer pour un abruti en posant une question à laquelle un gosse de 5 ans aurait pu répondre. De plus, à qui aurait-il pu la poser, il était seul perdu au milieu de nulle part.

***Raaaah moi et ma chance sérieusement…***

Enfin, presque seul, puisqu'il y avait ici une femme qui se faisait passer pour sa sœur. D'accord les ressemblances physiques étaient frappantes, mais le polynectar et la métamorphomagie ça existait. Et quoi de plus simple dans le monde sorcier que de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, toutes ces techniques avaient des limites dans le temps, et la veille ils étaient restés ensemble toute la journée et elle n'avait rien fait de suspect. Il y avait peut-être une petite chance qu'elle soit bel et bien sa sœur. Mais si elle faisait partie de sa famille, pourquoi n'était-elle jamais venu le chercher durant ces quatorze années de torture chez les Dursley, pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais donné de signes de vies, et surtout, pourquoi personne de semblait soupçonner son existence ? Il y avait beaucoup de mystère autour de cette femme, un peu trop au gout de Harry qui décida de garder ses distances jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fournisse de plus amples explications, sous serment magique.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il voulut s'étendre inconsciemment sur le dos, mais une vague de douleur monstre lui traversa le corps de part en part. S'il ne se savait pas dans une plaine près d'un ruisseau, il aurait cru être dans un énorme mixeur, avec plein de râpes à fromage et de couteaux. Chaque parcelle de peau lui faisait un mal de chien. Il grimaça autant pour la douleur que pour la constatation, il souffrait beaucoup trop à son goût ces jours ci. Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Stéphanie venait de sortir de la tente pour partir à la recherche de son frère. Son esprit avait enfin reprit son fonctionnement normal et elle devait admettre, à contrecœur, qu'elle avait failli juger son petit frère à cause des préjugés à la cons de la société. Qui était-elle pour pouvoir juger les autres à causes de leurs dons ? Qui était-elle pour juger son propre frère, à cause de ce même don ? Elle poussa un profond soupir et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de la tignasse noire et désordonnée du jeune Potter. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit plus mal que tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant.<p>

Harry était assis, à moitié dans le ruisseau, et semblait réflechir. Réfléchir, quelque chose de totalement inapproprié pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire attaquer mentalement par deux magies différentes. Un comportement qui, bien que paraissant anormal, était souvent vu chez les anciens aurors…ceux qui avaient côtoyés trop de fois la mort pour se soucier de ces quelques problèmes. Elle grimaça à cette constatation, son frère avait les mêmes manies, les mêmes habitudes que des aurors aguerri. Des personnes qui survivaient à la guerre et à la mort bien trop de fois pour leur propre bien…et son frère faisait partit de ces personnes. Elle sentit des larmes se presser derrière ses paupières, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermées. Après avoir calmé son souffle et les sanglots qui avaient menacés de sortir, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir le jeune homme grimacer.

En effet, elle avait presque failli oublier qu'il venait de se faire légilimancier, et par un des plus grands maîtres des cinq derniers siècles. Heureusement qu'il était un occlumens naturel et que ses barrières n'avaient pas été totalement détruite par Dumbeldore, sinon il n'aurait surement pas survécu à cette « visite » du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle vit, quelques secondes plus tard, son frère se tordre de douleur à nouveau. Après une petite minute durant laquelle Stéphanie était resté pétrifiée, elle le vit se tendre, puis perdre connaissance et tomber tête la première dans le ruisseau. Ruisseau dont le torrent avait augmenté de manière phénoménal dû à la fonte des neiges, qui eut tôt fait d'emporter le corps de son frère. Elle poussa un petit cri avant de courir le long du cours d'eau, et de hisser le corps du jeune homme, complétement gelé. Elle enleva rapidement sa chemise qu'elle mit sur les épaules de son frère, alors qu'elle lui frictionnait le corps pour le réchauffer. C'était fou, quelle que soit la situation, il était capable de se mettre dans les ennuis. Même inconscient il manquait de se tuer… il avait vraiment usé son quota de chance le jour où il avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle sourit quand elle le sentit remuer entre ses bras.

**- Dis donc, tu commences toujours la journée de cette manière toi ?**

Elle avait prévu cette petite remarque pour le faire se réveiller plus vite, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu dans sa réaction en revanche, c'était le bond qu'il avait fait en arrière pour se dégager de son étreinte. Bond qui le faisait se diriger directement vers le courant d'eau glacé dont elle venait de le sortir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, décidemment il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. D'un mouvement de poignet elle fit apparaitre un mur de brique juste sous le dos du jeune homme et des sangles passèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

**- Bon, Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes d'essayer de te tuer à chaque fois que tu me vois ?**

Le cerveau d'Harry tournait à plein régime, et après avoir constaté que son opposant maîtrisait la magie sans baguette et qu'il était plus que solidement attaché, il soupira. Il s'était fait avoir. Encore.

**- Que tu t'habilles se serait pas mal pour commencer. **S'il avait une petite chance de s'en sortir vivant il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Selon ce qu'elle lui demanderait il ferait profil bas…ou il l'enverrait chier.

Il eut un petit sourire narquois quand il vit la jeune femme rougir quand elle comprit qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un soutien-gorge. Très serré le soutien-gorge d'ailleurs, ou simplement pas assez grand pour la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête pour échapper à ces pensées. Il était prisonnier et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant était la poitrine de la jeune femme.

**- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, il ne fait pas froid.** Le sourire narquois qui commençait à apparaitre sur son visage ne lui laissait présager rien de bon.** Ou me demandes-tu ça parce que ton petit esprit de puceau ne supporte pas la vue du corps d'une femme ?**

Elle se mit à glousser quand elle vit le jeune homme prendre une belle teinte rouge.

**- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière…**

**- Tu as tout compris petit. Bon, si on reprenait depuis le début, maintenant que tu ne risques plus de te tuer en essayant de te sauver.**

**- *Je sens qu'elle va rapidement me faire chier elle…* Vas-y, à défaut de pouvoir bouger je vais devoir t'écouter.** Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit la jeune femme pencher la tête sur le côté en le fixant.

**- Bon, commençons par le commencement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies toujours de fuir en me voyant ?**

***Je suis surement moins con que toi et je préfère me tirer quand je me sens en danger…***

Quand il vit la mine offusqué de la jeune femme il fit une grimace. C'était quand même stupide de penser à voix haute. Il soupira doucement en se disant qu'énerver une personne qui pouvait le clouer au fond d'un ruisseau et le laisser se noyer n'était pas une idée brillante. Sa grimace s'agrandie quand une image mentale d'une Hermione lui faisant la morale sur le fait qu'il ne réfléchissait jamais lui apparut. Bon, pour une fois il était d'accord avec la jeune fille aux cheveux en broussailles, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit plus de deux secondes, mais il venait de manquer de se noyer quand même, et puis il était paumé on ne sait où encore.

Quand il vit la femme pencher à nouveau la tête sur le côté et le regarder en fronçant les sourcils, il comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait et que, accessoirement, il venait de nouveau de penser à voix haute.

**- De quoi tu te souviens ?**

**- *A part d'une paire de sei…attend attend, de quoi elle voudrait que je me souvienne la naturiste là ?* Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

Il haussa de nouveau un sourcil quand il la vit écarquiller les yeux. Sa réponse ne devait pas être la bonne.

**- Est-ce que tu te souviens être venu ici ? Ou de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours ? Ou simplement de comment tu as fait pour manquer de te noyer ?**

Harry allait définitivement l'envoyer balader en lui expliquant par a plus b que, contrairement à elle, il n'était pas encore atteint d'un Alzheimer précoce, quand il écarquilla les yeux et que sa mâchoire s'affaissa. En effet, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il se rappelait être en train de travailler dans le jardin de son, puis il s'était réveillé, complétement gelé avec une vue sur la poitrine de la jeune femme face à lui. Il sentait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il aurait du savoir, qu'il s'était passé plus de choses que ce qu'il se rappelait. Un fait simple, puisque c'était le blackout dans sa tête.

Il fronça les sourcils inconsciemment en cherchant à attraper ces images éphémères dans son esprit. Quelle que soit l'information, quand il s'apprêtait à l'attraper, elle disparaissait. Il n'y avait que deux noms qui ressortaient à chaque fois. Albus Dumbeldore et Stéphanie Potter. Il était incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'autre, bien qu'il sache que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas posé ces questions juste pour qu'il constate qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi il avait failli mourir étaient des éléments essentiel pour sa survie, et malgré tout il était purement et simplement incapable de s'en rappeler.

**- Je…je ne me souviens de rien…Stéphanie.** Son ton était hésitant, bien qu'il soit presque sûr que la jeune femme en question était sa sœur.

Il releva brusquement la tête et un craquement sinistre lui fit comprendre que son cou n'accepterait pas de subir un traitement pareil une deuxième fois.

**- Euh…j'ai comme un doute là, mais c'est surement une connerie hein ? Je divague c'est tout ?**

Il vit la jeune femme lui faire un sourire éclatant et il laissa retomber sa tête durement contre le mur de pierre. C'était définitif, il en avait ras le bol de cette journée de merde.

* * *

><p><strong>A suiiiivre<strong>

_Je tiens à préciser que si quelqu'un lit les fictions de Miliana, et que un jour elle poste une note disant qu'elle ne mettra plus de chapitres des Terres Inconnus par ma faute ... IL NE FAUT SURTOUT PAS LA CROIRE ! _

_Voilà, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui ^^_

_A la prochaine._


End file.
